


Two of Us

by captain_americano



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cliche, Cute, Dating, First Date, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Teenage AU, without the lovers i s'pose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/pseuds/captain_americano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel go on their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of Us

Dean was walking out of the movie theater alongside his best friend turned date, Castiel.

Dean had knocked on the Novak's door three hours earlier with a big smile for Mrs Novak and, "Is Cas ready for our date?"

Mrs Novak had positively beamed, opening the door with an eager nod and replied, "Oh, I'm so happy; he's been pining over you for months!"

"Mom!" Castiel had chastised as he came down the staircase, smiling shyly at Dean.

"Well, that makes two of us," Dean had chuckled, taking Castiel's hand and leading him outside. It was a warm, Summer evening, so Dean forewent the Impala, much to Castiel incredulity, and they walked to the main part of town where Dean opened his arms wide and gestured the area in general. "You're choice, Cas!"

Castiel had blushed and mumbled, "Let's just go to the diner." and Dean was beyond cool with that, the casual setting perfect for two teenagers going on their first date. Dean casually took Castiel's hand and lead him towards the diner.

The both got burgers and milkshakes, and Castiel protested when Dean paid, but quieted at the look Dean fixed him with. Their conversation flowed as easy as ever, but Dean couldn't help noticing Castiel's perpetually pink face, or the slight nervous stutter he'd developed. As the night wore on, it became increasingly endearing.

At the cinema, they'd both participated in the debate of what movie to watch, and ended up settling on a horror movie, mostly out of respect to first date cliches.

Twenty minutes into the movie and Dean could practically feel the tension positively pulsing from Cas, so he lifted the arm rest and wrapped his arm around Castiel's shoulders, like it was nothing. Castiel tensed further, much to Dean's despair, but then he promptly settled into the embrace, realizing that this was Dean, his best friend. Things didn't need to be weird because they were on a date.

So all in all, Dean had considered the night pretty damn good, which was why he was confused at the sudden silence he was facing from Cas as he walked him home.

"Everything okay, man?" Dean asked, bumping Castiel's shoulder with his own. Castiel looked up at him, his big blue eyes shining in the moonlight and gave a short nod and a nervous smile, before nudging Dean back.

Dean chuckled at the action and reciprocated with a bit more force. Castiel let out a tiny breath of barely noticeable laughter before shoving Dean back.

"Oh, it's on!" Dean growled firmly pushing Castiel, knocking the younger boy off balance slightly. Castiel pretended to look affronted before pushing Dean back so he actually stumbled. Dean looked up and Castiel barely registered the mischievous glint in his eye before his legs were instinctively carrying him away.

Castiel was letting out peals of laughter as he heard Dean's heavy footfalls chasing after him.

"You're going down, bitch!" Dean laughed behind him, a lot closer than Castiel had anticipated. Castiel threw a look over his shoulder, just in time to see Dean pounce, tackling Castiel onto the neat, green lawn of one of the pristine suburban houses.

Castiel was breathless on his back, underneath Dean, laughing so hard it hurt.

"Dean!" He wheezed, trying to push Dean off.

"Nuh-uh," Dean said, pinning Cas' arms down. "You mess with the bull?" He prompted.

Castiel glared up at Dean indignantly and tried to buck him off.

"You mess with the bull," Dean said again, much more gently.

"You get the horns," Castiel dropped his mean face and started giggling alongside Dean. "You're so weird, Dean Winchester."

"Oh, look who's talkin', Castiel Novak," Dean smirked. He watched as Castiel's eyes minutely flickered to his lips. Unconciously, his tongue darted out to wet them, and he heard Castiel sharply inhale.

"I-I'd very much like to... To kiss you, D-Dean," Castiel said questioningly.

"I'd like to kiss you, too, Cas," Dean replied and hesitated for a moment. "C-can I?"

Castiel stared up at Dean in wonder before slowly nodding his head. Dean looked in Castiel's eyes for any sign on hesitation, but when he found none, he slowly dropped his head and met Castiel's lips with his own. It was nothing more than a brief, warm press of lips, but it was like coming home, like... Like their lips were made for each other and a hundred other girly cliches, all of which were impossibly true.

After a moment of intense eye contact -- at least that never changed -- Dean rolled off Cas and helped him up.

"Tonight was..." Castiel began as they continued walking. Dean felt his gut seize up, anxiousness rolling through him in anticipation for whatever was coming next. "Perfect." Castiel finished in a surprised whisper.

"Oh," Dean huffed in relief.

"Y-you didn't think so?" Castiel asked, looking wounded.

"What? Of course I did! I just... I don't know you seemed kinda quiet and I thought..." Dean trailed off, not even really sure what he thought.

"I had a really wonderful time tonight, Dean. I wasn't sure what to expect, but... Well, you know me. I thought I'd be stupid and make it awkward, like when we were first becoming friends," Castiel explained.

"Yeah," Dean chuckled. "At least you weren't the one to make a big dick joke as an opener."

"Oh, god," Castiel buried his face in his hands. "I still can't believe you said that!"

"Wanna find out if there was any truth to it?" Dean waggled his eyebrows and earned a glare from Castiel. Dean cut Cas off as he opened his mouth to respond. "I was just jokin', Cas, I ain't ready for that either."

Castiel looked relieved and smiled at the ground. "So, that was date number one," he mused.

"One of many," Dean peered at Cas out of the corner of his eye, gauging his reaction.

"Definitely," Castiel replied enthusiastically. Castiel abruptly stopped walking and Dean joined him. "Can I kiss you again?"

"Anytime," Dean promised.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like this one quite as much as the others I've posted recently, but maybe y'all did? I hope you did :)


End file.
